


College Princess

by Rose Zanini (rosecallaghan)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: blog au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecallaghan/pseuds/Rose%20Zanini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's blog. Literally. (Clarke is in college and is writing a blog about her everyday life. This is said blog.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! For some reason I felt the need to do this. Don't ask me why. Not my first 100 fic, but the first published one. I might not go any further with this, but I might also add a few chapters. It's mostly an experiment.

**Douche and Arsehole**

by Princess

 

Today, an arsehole sat behind me in class. He kept arguing with me over the smallest details, such as how van Gogh's name is pronounced. It's not my fault that I am British and happen to pronounce that dudes (American word!) name differently from the stupid Americans. What does it matter anyway, the guy has been dead for 125 years. Also, none of us is pronouncing it the right way since he was Dutch. And he wasn't even the painter we were discussing, I just happened to compare some other painter to him, and the arsehole picked up on my pronunciation. Of course I told him all this but he continued arguing with me, just for the sake of it I think. Since I, as you know, don't write real names on this blog, we're going to call him Arsehole. I think that is fitting, don't you?

Also this week, I met Douche. Yeah, you can probably imagine how that went. It involved him begging me to come back, although I know he did the same thing to Awesome Girl three days ago, and was only there because she turned him down, and me shutting the door in his face. Awesome Girl is quickly turning into one of my best friends as well, but I can't start calling her Best Friend because that one already exists as you guys know. Best Friend has really been a pillar in all this madness with those two, I honestly don't know what I would do without her. She also believes I'm totally into Arsehole (she couldn't be more wrong), which is being less supportive, but I actually kind of like her teasing me about it (although I would never, ever, admit that to her).

Anyway, as always I'm happy to have this blog as an outlet for my feelings. Even Best Friend does not know about this, which I kind of have a bad conscience about, but it helps me deal. With Douche and with everyday life, like Arsehole.

Comments

JJ (j_jordan@gmail.com):  
aaaaw, princess (can I call you princess?), ofc we're here for you! and i really think u should be going 4arsehole, u only rant this much about pplu care about...

Green Man (monty98green@hotmail.com):  
Yeah, you'll always have us. I'm totally with BF and JJ on the Arsehole matter btw. go for it, you need to get over douche!

Princess (princess100@gmail.com, OP):  
Thank you guys, this means so much to me! It still amazes me that people even read about this...

JJ (jordan@gmail.com):  
ofc we do, i love your sarcastic snark! and shipping you with ppl ive never met. not that ive met u but still.

 


End file.
